Red Norvell
Roger Norvell, or better known as Red, is a villain-turned-heretic anti-hero from Marvel Comics and a villainous counterpart of the Mighty Thor. He was an american cameraman working on a documentary about the Asgardians but during the events of a Fake Ragnarok orchestrated by Loki in the 1970's, Red becomes a god-like man with powers similar to the thunderer Thor and started a rivalry with him for the love of Lady Sif. Biography Roger Red Norvell, joined Harris Hobbs' film crew along with Joey Burnett to document the first TY show special of the real-life Norse Gods. But Thor refused to help Harris even after hearing of his visions of himself and the Midgard Serpent. With his plans lost, Loki who had been listening offered to help. So when Thor was transferring a large Adamantium computer from Stark International to Asgard for safe keeping under request of Iron Man, on his way Loki secretly distracted Thor with an illusion of Jormungand the Midgard Serpent while Red and the others hid in a compartment. Little did Red and the Asgardians know that Loki and Hela conspired to bring about Volla’s prediction of Ragnarök, the apocalyptic end of Asgard, and not only wanted them to film his victory but Harris’ visions played a part in this prediction the coming Twilight of the Gods. Once on Asgard Loki appeared bringing his premonition of doom as more Norse Gods returned home. While filming Red noticed the beautiful Lady Sif and he instantly developed a big crush on the warrior goddess but seeing her love for Thor felt he couldn’t stand up. But this would by the least of his problems for things would get worse when despite Harris’ warning Balder the Brave is stroke down and near death by an enchanted arrow, shot by Hoder Vilison the Blind God, which Loki and Hela orchestrated to further their plans. As the Asgardians were trying to find a way to save Balder, Red and the others began filming him when Sif came in. Red made his move but Sif rebuked his advances harshly. In a fit of anger, Red walked off only to be met by Loki. Loki promised that Red could become as powerful as Thor and gain the affection of Sif if he would come with him. Loki brought Red to where his army of monsters waited to attack Asgard, and there he had Red film his victory but thanks to Sif, who learned of Loki’s plans, Thor arrived. The two fought but armed with a powerful enchanted axe, Loki had the edge; that is until Thor summoned Megingjord the Belt of Strength and with Loki's army defeated, Thor flew them back to Asgard. Once there he handed the Belt of Strength to Red to hold on to, but while alone with Loki he revealed to Red that with the belt he should go to Bilskirnir where the Palace of Thor is. Once there with Loki manipulating him, Red, with Megingjord, walked through the Fires of Geirrodur to acquire the Iron Gloves of Thor in spite of Joey, one of Red's co-workers, who had followed him in an failed attempt to stop him. By wearing both Mejingjord and the Iron Gloves of Thor, Red is transformed into a new god of thunder. Red, mad with power, then challenged Thor to a duel and stole his enchanted uru hammer Mjolnir, in which he then attempted to kill Thor with a energy blast. But Joey sacrifices himself by taking the blast in order to save Thor. Shocked by the death of his friend, Red promised to not kill anyone if Sif goes with him. Later in the realm of Alfheim, Sif tells Red about that many yeats ago, Odin made a contingency plan, in case Thor is unavailable or too weak to fight, to create a new god of thunder to protect Asgard in his place. Odin charged the Iron Gloves with a portion of his Odinforce, granting anyone who wears them, regardless of being human or Asgardian, the powers of Thor, including being worthy of using Mjolnir. Sif then reprimands Red for wasting Odin's plan for his own selfish desires. With Loki imprisoned, Hela takes the command of the army of monsters and starts the reat invasion of Asgard. As the battle rages on, Thor is confronted by Jormungand, but without his hammer Mjolnir, he doesn't have much chance against the immensely strong Midgard Serpent. But he then gets rescued by the arrival of Red. In order to redeem himself for the bad thing he has done, Red gives Mjolnir back to Thor and engages Jormungand in battle. As Thor defeats Hela's monsters, Red manages to wound Jormungand, forcing the serpent to retreat but he then dies shortly after because of the serpent's venom. Thor returns from the battle against Hela's army only to learn that Red gave his life to stop Jormungand and save Asgard. Thor brings Red Norvell's body back to Earth, but his spirit is sent to Valhalla, where the brave warriors of Asgard go after death. Although this was not the end of Red, as much later he gets resurrected by Odin himself, who retrieved his spirit from Valhalla, and gave him his own enchanted War Hammer after calling him an honorary member of Asgard. Since then, Red Norvell was the hotheaded and On & Off rival of Thor and was involved in various adventures, including a fight with the Professor Hulk and the World Engine storyline. Powers and abilities Its been stated by Odin that Red's powers are on the same level to that of the original Thor, and though he possesses the some powers Red has so far shown the following. *'Superhuman Strength': Like Thor, Red is superhumanly strong. He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to easily lift more than a thousand tons and to give trouble to Thor and Hulk in a fight. The limits of his strength are unknown. *'Weather Control': Like Thor, he is a god of thunder and has control over the base elements of a storm, ie. rain, wind, thunder and lightning. He can create raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes and torrential rains. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions as well. The powers are shown as being channeled through his War-Hammer. Like Thor, he's immune to electricity. *'Superhuman Speed': Like Thor, he possesses the superhuman ability to run at speeds such as 150 miles per hour and faster. Via War-Hammer, he can fly faster than supersonic speed. *'Superhuman Stamina': Like Thor, he has a highly efficient muscles that produces almost no fatigue toxins, granting him almost limitless stamina. *'Superhuman Durability': Like Thor, his body is able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures, and virtually all toxins, corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury. His flesh and bones are much more durable than a human's. *'Enchanted War-Hammer': A War-Hammer, his copy of the hammer Mjolnir. This hammer was also forged from Uru metal. It is virtually unbreakable, and allows Red to command the powers of the storm, causing rain, thunder and lightning. He can also channel his godly energies through the hammer into deadly energy blasts. Like Mjolnir it can absorb other energies into itself, which Red can then release against his foes. The War-Hammer obeys Red’s commands as though it were alive, and if Red’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so desire. Using this command over its War-Hammer’s flight path, he is able to use the hammer to fly, achieving great speeds. The hammer can also transform Red into his civilian guise. It is unknown whether Red does transform and if so, whether his hammer becomes a cane like Mjolnir as well. By spinning the hammer in a circle, Red can teleport to other dimensions. Enchantments surrounding this copy Mjolnir prevent it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. It is unknown if the same people are worthy to lift this hammer as the original Thor's, but it can be safe to assume they can. Trivia *Red Norvell looks very much like the original Thor from Norse Mythology. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Envious Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Usurper Category:On & Off Category:Remorseful Category:Wrathful Category:One-Man Army Category:Deities Category:Mutated Category:Revived Category:Inconclusive Category:Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Insecure Category:Obsessed Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Abusers Category:Hulk Villains Category:Heretics Category:Scapegoat Category:Twin/Clone Category:Vigilante